Skin treatments, particularly for facial skin, are legion and range from simple cleansing and moisturizing to more aggressive ways to rejuvenate the skin. One popular method of rejuvenation is microdermabrasion in which the outermost layer of skin, the stratum corneum, is removed with the end goal of reducing the appearance of fine lines, wrinkles and blemishes. Broadly microdermabrasion is the removal of the outer surface layer of skin by buffing with tiny rough particles. Sometimes microdermabrasion is referred to as skin polishing. Simply put microdermabrasion takes advantage of the body's tendency to heal itself. The two innermost layers of the epidermis are a new skin layer comprised of skin cells which are in the process of maturing, just beneath the stratum corneum which is the layer of dead skin cells that acts mostly as a barrier between the outside world and the lower skin layers. The stratum corneum allows only the smallest molecules to penetrate to the lower layers. As a result, only part of the moisture and nutrients from lotions and creams applied to the skin actually passes through the stratum corneum. The stratum corneum is also the layer where many minor imperfections such as fine wrinkles, blemishes and pigmentation reside. Microdermabrasion targets the stratum corneum by breaking up the dead skin cells. The body responds to the procedure as if there has been an injury to the skin and works to replace the lost skin cells with healthy new ones. This results in an improved appearance to the skin since newer skin cells look and feel smoother, and the imperfections that were in the stratus corneum are removed. An added benefit is that without the stratum corneum barrier, medicinal creams, nutrients and moisturizers are more effective because more of the active ingredients are absorbed and penetrate to the lower layers of skin.
Microdermabrasion that is performed by professionals in a dermatology practice, clinic or spa is generally done with a specialized tool that shoots a stream of tiny crystals at the skin and collects the leftover skin cells and used crystals with a vacuum. The vacuum action of a professional tool pulls a small section of skin into the tip of the device; causes a mild swelling to bring impurities to the surface; shoots the stream of crystals across the target skin patch and then collects the debris for disposal.
An alternative to the professional tool are microdermabrasion creams that can be used in the home. These creams can be applied by rubbing them onto the target area with the hands to push the particles against the skin to break up the dead cells of the stratum corneum. A number of personal microdermabrasion devices have been marketed to apply these creams. Such conventional personal skin treatment implements generally have a flat disk shaped applicator to apply the cream to the face. The flat disk applicators range from non-absorbent hard plastic material with a surface topography, to absorbent materials such as cloth or sponge material. These devices typically provide a vibratory motion to the disk applicator to work the particulate cream into the skin. A drawback of the flat disk applicator is its inability to reach all areas of the face, such as the concave contour between the nose and cheek, for example. Another drawback is the use of vibratory motion at the application locus. While vibratory motion does work the particulate cream into the skin to some degree, tests have shown that subjects have increased satisfaction with the action of a rotary motion applicator. Vibration and oscillation are not effective because the skin moves together with the particles and exfoliating surface, whereas for effective exfoliation the exfoliating surface and the particles must move relative to the skin.